Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. It's founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, or elsewhere. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as Time Travel and Car Engines. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eighth member as a recent inductee; two new girls have been noticed recently. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", only Isabella and Gretchen had actually been addressed by name. Image:IsabellaOnPhone.png| Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Image:Adyson.png| Adyson Sweetwater Image:Ginger.jpg| Ginger Image:Gretchen.png| Gretchen Image:Holly.png| Holly Image:Katie.png| Katie Image:Milly.png| Milly Image:UniformedCandace.png| Candace Flynn Image:Julie.png| Julie Image:Amy.png| Amy * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner); She's a half-Hispanic girl who has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader and has long black hair and wears a pink ensemble similar to the rest of the Fireside girls. * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis); The girl has straight brown hair and a red headband.. * Ginger (voiced by Tiffany Espensen); The Asian girl has straight black hair. * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter); The girl has rather short brown hair and wearing glasses. * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller); The African-American girl has her hair in two puffy pigtails. * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres); The girl has blond-haired with two pigtails, and light-skinned. * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad); The girl has curly brown hair, freckles and a yellow bow. New Members: * Candace Flynn; She became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. It is unknown if she still a member or resigned after the concert was over. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Julie; Has long blond hair with a red watch on her left arm. ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") She also has spoken. ("The Beak") * Amy; Has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings. ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform has a standard color of an orange shirt and beret, sashes in their left shoulder, and a brown skirt. However, every one of the girls uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, her beret has a ribbon on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a brown belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom. *Ginger's uniform has a red collar and cuffs. *Gretchen's uniform has red belt around the skirt. *Holly's uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. *Katie's uniform has a red collar and a with a large shoes. *Milly's uniform has a red collar and a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and with black shoes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. *Fireside Girl #1's uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Fireside Girl #2's uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. The Fireside Girls' Emblem The Fireside Girls have a semi-official emblem (in that it is unconfirmed) but appears on almost all of their equipment or buildings. However, the emblem which appears in their wood clubhouse is not the same logo as the others. However, due to its apparent "secret" nature, this may be intentional. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches Participation in the Big Ideas Fireside Girls Anthem Known Rules *'''Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6: "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Buildings The Fireside Girls have two known buildings, with the possibility of more. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, and supplies. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information * Every single member of the Fireside Girls have talked (even though some don't have information): ** Gretchen was the first Fireside girl to talk in the show after Isabella. This occurred during the episode "The Fast and the Phineas", where only two members of Troop 46231 speak, the first being Isabella. Ariel Winter is listed in the credits as the voice of Gretchen. This made it possible to identify Gretchen as the one with straight light brown hair and wears glasses. ** Katie, interrupts Isabella in the "Out to Launch" episode when Isabella was about to ask Phineas to the dance. She also asks for a pack of Peanuts in De Plane! De Plane! ** In the episode "Raging Bully", Milly talks about the brawl at the mall and Holly, who's with Ginger, tells Candace that there are no fliers about the brawl left. ** Adyson has a very tiny speaking role in "Tree to Get Ready". When the tree houses return to the yard and the girls hold up scorecards, she yells "Way to Go!" and "Awesome!" She also has a larger speaking role in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", making a sarcastic remark on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. ** In the episode "Interview With a Platypus", Ginger talks about some problems with interviewing all the animals they called, and comments on how she finds Baljeet cute in Isabella and the Temple of Sap ** Milly awards Gretchen the "Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch in Isabella and the Temple of Sap. *Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil" and "De Plane! De Plane!" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. ** Unknown Fireside Girl #1 called out the headline as she threw the paper to Phineas, but no name was given to her in the credits, nor was she seen outside of the delivery. * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls in uniform who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz once made a invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") * The Fireside Girls have a song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day. * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbour" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of 's Big Ideas * Heinz Doofenshmirtz has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. * The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of their theme. *So far, there are only a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their scout uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", "Rollercoaster", "Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. *Candace is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair. * Goof: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based off of the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." Category:Characters * Category:PFT Category:Groups Category:Troop 46231 Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn